Gravitation
by catatran33
Summary: Post 3x18 - OUTLAWQUEEN. "Despite having her heart taken from her, she had felt the kiss—and subsequent kisses—with her whole soul. It had ran far deeper and far beyond the confines of her heart... maybe even magic."
**AN: I haven't posted anything in over 4 years and this story has been sitting half-written on my computer for at least 2 of those years. I finally finished it up tonight, but considering the late hour (3AM), please ignore any future tense/past tense grammatical errors.**

 **Setting : Post 3x18 - what happened after Regina and Robin's first kiss.**

 **Happy reading!**

* * *

Later in the night, when she finally bid goodnight to the outlaw with the lion tattoo and returned home, Regina couldn't quite keep her smile at bay. Walking up the staircase to her bedroom, she lingered, trailing her fingers along the railing as she slowly recounted the last few hours. She was in a mixed state of disbelief, yearning, and... happiness?

 _Villains don't get happy endings._

She still believed in her statement; however, tonight's events had begun to chip away at what she had long feared to be true. Tonight, she felt something she hadn't felt in a terribly long time and never thought she would feel again. After years of vengeance guiding her actions, this feeling of what she could only characterize as a sense of happiness scared her, yet exhilarated her. It was so foreign, this feeling. But now that her body knew of the feeling's existence, it pined for it.

Snow was right, Regina thought. Despite having her heart taken from her, she had felt the kiss—and subsequent kisses—with her whole soul. It had ran far deeper and far beyond the confines of her heart... maybe even magic.

Entering her bedroom, she began to carefully undress, all the while remembering the tender caresses and passionate kisses of one bow and arrow wielding man.

Regina hadn't intended to kiss him when she had set out to find him tonight. It wasn't until she gazed into his eyes as he apologized yet again for losing her heart that she realized she had been fooling herself into believing she didn't want this. Want him. Want her happy ending. It was time to stop running, stop being afraid. And what better way than to kiss the man that was destined to be your true love so very long ago.

When she had abruptly grabbed his jacket and pulled him in, Robin had stumbled, causing the contours of his body to mold to hers. Instinctively, his hands had found purchase on her hips, holding on for dear life as the ferocity of the kiss began to consume them. Although Robin had initially been caught off guard, he had eventually responded in kind, giving back everything she gave. The kiss had sent thousands of tiny shockwaves down her spine, so much so that Regina had reluctantly pulled away.

When she had opened her eyes, it seemed as if the kiss had affected him just as much. His shallow breathing had matched hers, breath for gasping breath. Watching him, she had noted the surprised expression in Robin's stormy blue eyes, making her pause for a moment, uncertain if the kiss had been unwelcome. However, her doubt had been short-lived as surprise soon turned into desire, his dark eyes reflecting the same fire that burned near their feet. This man—this outlaw—had wanted her, not because he wanted to exploit her magic, take her life, or enact his revenge. No, it had been much simpler than that. Something so simple, yet so hard to comprehend, given her dark past. She couldn't bring herself to think about it, for fear that it would once again slip through her fingers, much like Daniel.

Just as quickly as Regina had pulled away, she had suddenly found herself being pulled back in for another passionate kiss, one that was more heated than the first. Their lips had mingled and tangled together in a lovers' dance, forgetting that anyone or anything could stumble upon them in the shadowed forest.

Robin's hands had gravitated to gently caress her face, angling her head slightly to deepen their kiss. She had moaned as she felt his tongue lightly tease her lower lip, asking permission to enter and discover the treasure within. Threading her fingers into his light brown hair, she had parted her lips and allowed him free reign. She had felt the growl of approval rumble in his chest as he plundered her mouth, his hands grasping her lithe body firmly against him.

Lost in the midst of pleasure, the two lovers hadn't noticed their movement across the leaf-encrusted forest floor until Regina's back had met the trunk of a large, supportive pine tree. She had gasped at the unexpected contact, momentarily severing the connection between them. Taking full advantage of the situation, Robin had shifted his attention to her lovely neck, peppering feather-like kisses that made her shiver with delight. While one hand had settled itself inside her coat to continue its fascinated exploration at her hip, his other hand had gently stroked her cheek, allowing him more access to her delectable skin. The sensation of his stubble rubbing against her sensitive flesh had caused her to go weak at the knees, grateful the tree—and his body —was holding her up. Mewling at the onslaught of Robin's affections, she had gripped his shoulders as he used the tree to press her more soundly against him.

Gradually, their passionate pace had slowed. Nuzzling her gently, Robin had languidly retraced the path he had taken with sporadic kisses, hearing a soft, feminine sigh every time his tongue came out to taste her silky skin. In time, he had met the corner of her luscious lips once more. Unable to resist the urge, he had let his lips capture hers in another sweet kiss. As he had pulled away, Regina had gently nipped his bottom lip, causing a soft groan to escape him.

Robin's eyes had opened first, smiling as he watched Regina try to find some semblance of composure. When her eyes had fluttered open, she was meet with something that she never thought she would see again. Kind, loving eyes. She had spent years being at the receiving end of so many angry glares and fearful stares, that she had forgotten how it felt to be seen as someone other than the Evil Queen. Until now.

"I... I'm sorry," she had stammered, pulling her arms away from him. "I didn't m—"

"Don't be, milady," he had replied, his fingers tucking a stray lock of hair behind her ear. "I've wanted to kiss you for quite some time now."

Her eyebrows had risen slightly, a radiant smile evident upon her puzzled face, as she had uncertainly asked, "Really?"

"Really," he had affirmed, pulling her close once more.

Wrapping her arms around his waist, the warmth of his body had radiated through her, thawing long forgotten ideas of love she had once secretly dreamt of. Looking into his deep blue eyes, she had almost believed this was her happy ending—the one she had abandoned long ago. _Maybe, just maybe..._

"Why did you come to me," he had inquired after a moment, as he had gently cupped her cheek, feeling the delicate skin underneath his calloused palm. "It's too dangerous with Zelena still out there. You shouldn't be risking your life for a common thief like me."

"I can fend for myself."

"I know, but that doesn't make me feel any better, now does it, milady," he had remarked, caressing her bottom lip with his thumb. "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Why?"

Robin had paused for a moment, his brow furrowing. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I'm the Evil Queen. What does it matter to you if something happens to me?"

With firelit blue eyes, he had gazed at her, finding self-loathing and loneliness within the depths of her own. "You may have a dark past, Regina," he had spoken softly, "but it doesn't mean you can't atone for your mistakes. Forgiveness takes time, but it will come, even for yourself."

"And you?"

A corner of his mouth had lifted, a bit amused. "We may have history—most of which consisted of you attempting to capture me—but you're not the same person you once were. The Evil Queen would never have saved an innocent child from harm, much less be comfortable in the presence of a commoner." Curling a finger under her chin, Robin had raised her head to look into her sad brown eyes. "You don't need my forgiveness, Regina, because there is nothing to forgive."

She had been unaware of the solitary tear that had escaped her eye until she had felt Robin wipe it away from her cheek. Burying her face against his neck, she had wrapped her arms around his waist, reveling in the warmth underneath his coat. Immediately, Robin had gathered her in his arms, comforting her as she weeped silently against him.

They stood like that for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Regina had sighed and pulled away from the circle of his strong embrace.

"I should go," she had whispered, attempting to distance herself from him.

"No. Wait," he had called, catching her wrist. "Let me walk you home. It's the least I can do."

"It's all right. I can take care of myself."

"While I know that to be true, I will rest easier tonight knowing you are safe." He had moved closer, quickly reducing the space between them. "And I, for one, am always the gentleman," he had whispered softly before dropping a chaste kiss to her unexpected lips. "Let me escort you home."

The intimate gesture had left her breathless, and Regina could only nod in agreement. She was rewarded with another kiss, one that had lingered far longer than either had intended. When they had finally pulled away, a smiling Robin had held out his hand for her to take. Shyly, Regina had placed her hand in his and allowed him to guide her home.

They had walked in relative silence as they maneuvered down the empty streets of Storybrooke. No words had been adequate to describe her feelings in that moment as she laid her head against Robin's shoulder. For once, she had felt calm, at peace with herself for the first time in decades.

Once they reached her porch, they had lingered, not wanting the night to end. Robin had leaned in, intending to give her a chaste kiss before bidding her goodnight. However, once his lips touched hers, neither had wanted to stop.

"I need to go," Robin had whispered huskily as he nibbled her ear, "before I can't stop."

Regina had hummed in response, his skillful ministrations making it hard to concentrate. He had kissed his way back to her lips and let out groan of approval as he felt her tongue play against his lower lip. With the last of his willpower, Robin had given her one final kiss before pulling away. They had sighed heavily in unison, displeased that they had to say goodbye.

"Goodnight, milady," he had said roughly as he smiled down at her. "I'll see you tomorrow."

Now, in her bed and under the covers, Regina found herself starting to believe in happy endings. Whether they were in the cards for her remained to be seen. However, tonight she felt an emotion that she had long believed she wasn't capable of: HOPE.

* * *

 **Currently Listening To: "There's a Rumor" by The August Empire**

 **Note: This song has nothing to do with this story. :)**


End file.
